dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hal Jordan (New Earth)
Real Name: Harold Jordan Nicknames: Hal, Highball, The Greatest GL Former Aliases: Parallax, Spectre, Pol Manning Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Test Pilot, Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Green Lantern Corps, Justice League of America; Formerly Justice League Europe Base of Operations: Coast City, California; Edwards Air Force Base Origin A dying Abin Sur passed his title of Green Lantern to Hal. Place of Birth: Coast City, California Known Relatives: Martin Harold Jordan (father, deceased); Jessica Elizabeth Jordan (mother, deceased); John "Jack" Jordan (older brother, deceased); James "Jim" Jordan (younger brother); Susan "Sue" Williams Jordan (sister-in-law); Jason Jordan (nephew); Jennifer & Jan Jordan (twin nieces); Lawrence "Larry" Jordan (uncle); Helen Jordan (aunt through marriage); Harold "Hal" Lawrence Jordan (cousin), Jeremiah Jordan (uncle); Doug "Hip" Jordan (cousin); Titus Thomas Jordan (uncle); Steven Jordan (cousin) First Appearance: Showcase #22 (1959) History Hal was a pilot when he was suddenly drawn to a crashed alien ship. The inhabitant, Abin Sur, explaining using his ring to translate that he was a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Mortally wounded, he searched Earth for the most worthy successor to pass the ring on. Hal was given the ring and battery, becoming Green Lantern. Hal was trained by Sinestro as a member of the Corps. While training, he learned his dark secrets and battled Sinestro. He went on many spacefaring missions as well as continued to protect Earth. Hal and Olliver Queen are good friends, often adventuring together. When Coast City was destroyed, something within Hal seemed to snap. He attempted to use his ring on restore the city. The Guardians refused to allow him to use more power. He headed off into space to confront them, defeating many other Corp members and collecting their rings along the way. A seemingly resurrected Sinestro and Kilowog battled him separately on Oa, but were both killed. He entered the Central Battery, absorbing its power (and as revealed later, the evil entity that was influencing him). He emerged, now calling himself Parallax. As Parallax, Hal fought many of his former allies and Kyle Rayner, the newest GL while attempting to restore Coast City. He conspired with Extant to restart the universe. He attempted to sway others to his cause by offering them wealth and power in this reborn universe that was going to 'set things right.' He was defeated. Hal seemed to gain clarity. He healed the paralyzed John Stewart, and resurrected Ollie, who had died in an explosion. He extinguished his powers and sacrificed himself to destroy the Sun Eater and reignite Earth's sun. Some time later, the Spectre was hostless and demons sought to use it to their advantage. With the help of the Sentinels of Magic, Hal became the new host for the Spectre. However, he had little success trying to be a spirit of redemption, and was eventually separated from the Spectre. Hal was reborn. He learned the evil demon of fear Parallax had taken him over while it was trapped by the Guardians in the Central Battery. Seeking to atone for himself, he has become Green Lantern once again. Characteristics Height: 6' (188 cm) Weight: 186 lbs (84 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown, fomerly Brown streaked with White (as Parallax) Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: Boxer, skilled in use of ring. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Green Lantern Power Battery Transportation: Various U.S. Air Force test jets, as well as self-powered flight via his Green Lantern ring. Weapons: Green Lantern Ring Notes * The character of Hal Jordan was created by writer John Broome. Trivia * Hal Jordan has appeared as an animated character on a number occasions. The most notable is his one brief appearance in a Justice League Unlimited episode, The Once and Future Thing: Time, Warped: Part 2. Voiced by Adam Baldwin. In 2005 an action figure was created for this appearance. Only 100 were created and were all personally signed by series creator Bruce Timm. Also the action figure came in a limited edition green and red variation of the normal Justice League packaging. All figures were given as gifts to production and promotion staff alike. This figure has now become the holy grail for any collector and go on ebay and other auction sites for thousands. Recommended Readings *Green Lantern and Green Arrow: Hard Traveling Heroes *Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn *Green Lantern: Rebirth *Green Lantern: No fear *Green Lantern: REVENGE OF THE GREEN LANTERNS Related Articles * Green Lantern image gallery * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) appearances list * Green Lantern Corps External Links * References * ---- Category:American Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Europe members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Super Friends members Category:Pilots Category:Silver Age Category:Modern